In the Spirit of Christmas
by bibi 13ca
Summary: One shot written for the Christmas Author2Author exchange. It's Christmas Eve, Damon is alone and both Petrova girls are set to keep him company. A jealous Elena who will finally admit her feelings for the elder Salvatore.


In the Spirit of Christmas

 **N** : I was too late to submit a prompt, but writing a story for TVD during Christmas is tradition and I hate to mess with tradition.

This is a one-shot written for Jenna (Angel's blue eyed girl) for the Christmas Author2Author exchange. I really hope you like it. It is set somewhere in season 3, partly because I haven't watched TVD in forever, partly because I was disappointed by what came after and partly because Jenna wanted Elena to admit her feelings for Damon so it makes sense to set the story before she confessed her love in the show.

It's not betaed so all the mistakes are mine and mine alone and I am sorry for each and every one of them.

Now, it has been forever since I wrote anything, let alone on these two (DE), so here it is and let me know if it sucks!

Damon took another sip of his precious bourbon and walked slowly to the window. The thin layer of snow made him smile. He liked snow, but he would rather get pocked multiple times with a stake soaked in vervain than admit that to anyone. He opened the window and took in a deep breath. It smelled of winter. Raw, fresh and cold. Placing the glass on the windowsill, he stuck his hand out and a few shy snowflakes landed against his flesh. His mind vaguely recalled a time when they would melt due to his high body temperature. Not now though. Not anymore. As a human he always used to run hot. Before he had the chance to stop his brain, a memory of Katherine popped in. It had been a cold winter morning. Katherine just returned from a ride, her cheeks slightly pink, her hair ruffled, her lips moist from her tongue. She had looked like a majestic wild animal. She had stormed into Damon's room, took off her clothes in a blur and snuggled up against him demanding that he'd warm her up. Thinking back now, Damon thought Katherine should've been treated as the wild, dangerous animal she was. Admired from a safe distance. Allowed to run free. Any attempt to tame her would be futile.

A noise caught Damon's attention, pulling him out of his brief trip down memory lane. Predictably enough, a car pulled into the Boarding House driveway only a minute later. Elena's car. "What the hell?" Damon mumbled to himself. What was little Miss. I-Am-On-A-Mission-To-Save-Stefan doing there on Christmas Eve when he knew very well that his little brother was at the Lockwoods for the party? Coz, a party was just what the doctor recommends for off the rails vampires with a tendency to rip their victims apart just to piece them back together right after. Before Damon had the chance to question his sanity further, the engine died and Elena stepped out of the car. Her coat was unbuttoned and the bright red color of her dress immediately commanded his attention. Thanks to his supernatural sight, he was able to tell from inside the house that she neglected to put on a bra. Damon smirked. Once she turned around to make her way towards the front door, the unnecessary breath Damon was about to draw in got caught in his throat. Not only was Elena wearing a short, strapless, tight dress with no bra, but the high boots she was wearing with at least a seven inch heel, made her legs look like they might never end. However, something was off. There was something in Elena's walk, something in the swing of her hips, something in the grace of her arms. Something that wasn't there before. "Katherine," the name simply came off Damon's tongue, like a breath. He might be tipsy, but he was no fool.

With another half-smile, Damon threw himself in his favorite arm chair, waiting for Katherine to come through the door. Judging by the choice of hairstyle, Damon was sure Katherine was about to pretend to be her much less evil, more empathic, human doppelganger. Like Damon Salvatore would ever allow himself to be fooled twice. No reason he shouldn't have some fun with his former lover though. Considering the real Elena Gilbert most probably was shadowing his baby bro trying to persuade him to return to his bunny diet, Katherine's game might just keep her out of his head for a few minutes.

***DE***

Elena made the tour of the Lockwood mansion twice already, there was no sign of Damon anywhere. Not that she really expected him to be there. After the kiss they shared on her porch and with Stefan's return, things had never been more complicated between them. If she was being honest, her relationship with the elder Salvatore had never been black or white. Starting from the annoying connection she felt from the very first moment she had laid eyes on him and the annoying protectiveness he aroused inside her.

She took another quick glance at Stefan. He was still flirting with the red-head waitress who was still carrying a tray full of empty glasses. Once again Elena was surprised by the lack of emotion at the sight of the supposed love of her life flirting with another woman. It was as if her brain kept telling her to feel something but her heart refused to listen. Something just accrued to Elena. Something she should've acknowledged a long time ago, but refused to. Something that's been hovering in the back of her mind for months. It was the memory of the love she had for Stefan keeping her loyal to him, not the actual love. Before, the simple thought of Stefan used to bring butterflies in her belly and made her heart rate speed up. Now, when she thought of him she felt numb. Actually, lately everything made her feel numb. Everything except for Damon Salvatore. Damon Salvatore was able to make Elena Gilbert feel every emotion the human brain was capable of. Frustration, sympathy, hate, love, disappointment, pride, fear, calm and everything in between.

She was in a house she didn't want to be in, at a party she didn't want to attend, surrounded by people that weren't making her feel anything. "What was I thinking?" she asked herself.

With a huge smile on her face, she gathered her silky white and red dress and practically ran towards the door.

A few minutes later she was fanatically walking between cars. "Hey, who are you looking for?"

"Tyler, thank God, I can't seem to find my car, do you know if someone moved it?" Elena asked and Tyler raised an eyebrow at her.

"Someone asked for your car about an hour ago. I thought it was you, or someone you came with."

"I came alone. Damnit!"

"I am sorry. I can give you a ride home if you want. I only had one glass of champagne."

"That would be great, but not to my house. Could you drop me off at the Salvatore Boarding House?"

Tyler shrugged, "sure."

***DE***

"What brings you here at this hour?" Damon asked carefully placing the glass by the edge of the small table to his right.

Katherine gave him a bright smile. If he didn't know any better, he would've thought she really was Elena judging by that warm smile. But he knew better. "I am your Christmas present," she said sweetly. She was really good at playing this game, Damon thought. The slight hesitation in her voice, the subtle smile, the barely noticeable bite of her lower lip. It all screamed Elena Gilbert.

"What about baby bro? I thought you wanted to save him or something?" Damon asked, carefully observing Katherine's reaction.

A slight hesitation.

"There is time for that later, I wanted to spend Christmas with you, so here I am."

"Here you are."

Katherine smiled again. She took off her coat and threw it carelessly on an arm-chair. Damon frowned. There was no necklace around her neck, no bracelets on her wrists and no rings that he could spot. Maybe he was mistaken and the woman in front of him was really Elena and not the five hundred years old former love of his life. He barely had the chance to question himself further when she tucked her hair behind her ear. One small lapis lazuli earing and one point for Damon.

"Oh come on Damon, we both know where this is going. We've known it for a while now," she said taking a few steps towards the place Damon was seated in.

It was time for him to be sure of the woman he was talking to. "You told me to forget about the kiss we shared about two steps away from where you are standing right now."

Katherine hesitated for a few seconds. "Well, I tried and I can't forget about it."

Two points for Damon.

"To bad for you." He said simply. He knew that if he waited she will make a mistake, patience was not Katherine's strongest point.

"Damon please, I want you. Let me show you how much," she said softly and let herself fall in his lap.

Damn her! Damn her and damn himself and that stupid heart of his that wanted those words to come from the woman he loved more than anything in the world.

"Damon!" confusion immediately fogged Damon's mind. He was staring at Katherine's lips and they didn't move so where did the calling of his name come from? Then he looked up. And he saw her. Dressed in white and red, cheeks flushed, out of breath and so beautifully and undeniably human.

Katherine rolled her eyes and moved in Damon's lap to look at Elena. "Busted," she said with a sardonic smile.

"What is she doing here?" Elena asked.

"Careful my pet, some will call that tone in your voice jealousy," Katherine said. She got up from Damon's lap, slowly making her way towards Elena. "Don't worry lover, I will not hurt your precious human. Klaus already has enough reasons to want me dead, I really don't want to give him another one." She winked and Damon let himself fall back in his chair. "The real question, Elena, is not what **I** am doing here. The real question is what are **you** doing here? Since I was pretending to be you, Damon let slip the kiss you two shared. My my, and here I was thinking you were Stefan's forever loyal girlfriend."

Elena looked at Damon who simply shrugged.

"It turns out you are just a stupid little girl who cannot admit her own feelings," Katherine went on. "You have done more damage to these brothers than I ever did_"

If Katherine wished to say anything else after that statement, it will forever remain mystery. She got interrupted by the sharp contact of Elena's palm to her left cheek. To both Elena's and Damon's surprise Katherine smiled. "I rest my case," she said pointing at her human doppelganger.

"Fine, maybe I am afraid to admit my feelings, but at least I am not a spoiled bitch who cannot make up her mind," Elena spat.

"You are wrong, as always. I never had troubles making up my mind. I knew what I wanted, I've always known what I wanted." Katherine gave Damon a long, appreciative look.

"You want them both."

"Precisely."

"Well you cannot have them both!" Elena shouted.

"Spoken like a true human," Katherine said. She flipped her hair back and directed her attention back to the human whose physical appearance she shared. "Look pet, when you have forever to play with, regular rules don't apply. You will see." Elena and Damon looked at each other and Katherine let out a giggle. "Wait a minute! You don't honestly believe you can stay human through all this and still have your happily ever after?"

"How about you leave, you weren't invited," said Elena.

"Neither were you."

"How about you both leave so I can get back to my peaceful Christmas Eve," Damon suggested getting up from his chair.

"Fine," Katherine grabbed her coat and put it on. "I just thought you and I could have some fun. Like the old times," she gave Damon a significant look. "But this is way too much drama for me. This game of the confused human is getting old. Merry Christmas Damon! You know how to find me if you change your mind," and with that she was gone in a blink of an eye.

"So, you thought I was her?" Elena asked softly.

"You really think I thought she was you? You think that after all this time I will not know your scent, the smell of your perfume? That perfume is so much like you, it will be impossible for me to associate its smell to anything or anyone else. The delicate flower scent of a jasmine, the warmth and welcoming smell of fire, occasionally overtaken by the spicy, daring scent of vanilla. The perfume is practically you in a bottle. Then there is the sweet smell of your shampoo. Coconut and strawberries. Oh and let's not forget the peachy smell of your hand cream. Which you put on every time after you drive, because your hands get cold and dry on the steering wheel. Even if she were able to reproduce all these to perfection, there is the beating of your heart. That goes beyond my sensitive hearing. Your heartbeat is something I feel."

Now that Katherine was gone and her anger diminished, Elena suddenly was very much aware that she and Damon were alone. The silence between them as loud as a bulldozer. She kept her eyes on the window, holding her breath just to gasp for air a few seconds after.

Her head was spinning because all she could hear was the beating of her own heart in its rib-cage. She didn't look at him, because she knew what that would do to her; what looking at him always did to her. Just when she thought she'd got it all figured out, just when she thought she knew what she wanted, she looked at him and she saw him. She had always been able to see him. She saw the pain, the vulnerability, the passion, the love. She saw it all. And she could swear he saw her too. Damon didn't just look at her. He looked inside of her. A simple glance from him could give her butterflies and make her palms sweat. Of course that would've been easy, but this time she was beyond butterflies, beyond sweaty palms and beyond chills down her spine. Right now she burned and her body itched. It was like the two of them were magnets and every single tiny part of her body wanted to go to him. Like he was home and no matter what she did, or where she went, "home" was where she always returned in the end. Boom-boom-boom, she still heard the beating of her heat in her ears and she felt her pulse in many places all over her body at once. At that point she knew; she just knew that if she didn't touch him she will fade. She tried to breathe, fill her lungs with as much air as she could, but it wasn't enough. It was as if all of a sudden air was not enough to sustain her. She needed more. She needed something else. She needed **him**.

She turned around. She wanted to tell him something, anything. Of course, the words got stuck in her throat at the sight of him. She became aware of his half unbuttoned shirt, of his slightly opened mouth, but those were not the things she noticed first. No, the first thing she noticed was his questioning eyes. The emotions in them made her treble again. It was overwhelming and in a split second she made her decision. Just two steps were necessary and she was right in front of him. She didn't lose any more time, they already lost enough. So, she just curled her arms around his neck and kissed him. His lips were soft but firm, just like she remembered and when she felt his arm go around her waist, she let out a heavy breath against his mouth. Now she was able to breathe gain, even though her heart was still beating chaotically in her chest. Somehow she was calmer, she was at peace, and she was **home**. Her hand slid slowly, cupping his pale and slightly cold face. She pulled back just an each to look at him. He was of course just as torn as her. The many emotions made her want to cry. They might not have "forever" they might not even have "tomorrow" but they had "right now" and "now" was their time.

Before she had the chance to kiss him again, he pulled back. He let out a deep sigh. "I can't do this. Not if you're going to run back to him once he gets over his dark period."

Elena smiled sadly. "You stupid, stupid vampire_"

"Excuse me?" Damon interrupted.

"Well you are acting quite stupid. He hasn't been the person I run to in a really, really long time and you know it. When something goes wrong, I run to you. When something goes right, I run to you. I pushed you away because I was scared. What I felt for Stefan_"

"Felt?"

"Yes, felt. Look, I care about him, Damon. I do. I always will."

"You **care** about him?"

"Yes…" Elena answered confused.

"I am sorry, when did this happen? Last time I checked he was still the epic love of your life."

"To answer your question, tonight. It happened tonight at the party. Stefan was flirting with this waitress and_"

"Ah, I get it now. You are pissed baby bro was flirting with someone else so you want to return the favor, right?"

"No! God, every time you drink you just love the sound of your own voice. Would you just let me finish?" she asked and Damon nodded.

"As I was saying. I was watching Stefan flirt with this woman and… I didn't care."

"Good for you."

"Look, I've sort of been numb since my parents died. I thought Stefan will be the one to make me feel. And he did, for a while. But it's not Stefan the person to make me feel, it's you. It's always been you. Damon, you make me feel alive."

Instinctively Damon's hand curled around her waist to rest on the small of her back. Their bodies molded together. Their mouths hungrily devouring one another. "Say it!" Damon mumbled against her mouth.

"I love you," Elena said softly.

"Again!"

"I love you."

His mouth traveled down on her neck and before she realized what was happening, her dress was a round circle at her feet. She was wearing a lacy bra that only covered half of her full breasts. It was white and the pink flower in the middle was the only thing giving it color.

Damon began exploring her upper body by placing soft kisses along her throat, her shoulders and stopped at her collarbone. While nibbling on it, his hand cupped one of her breasts and massaged it slowly. When his lips captured her nipple through the lace of her bra, Elena moaned deep in her throat, pushing her chest forward and her bud deeper in his mouth. Damon got rid of Elena's bra and pulled back an inch to take in the sight of her full breasts free for him to ogle at. Elena blushed slightly and Damon couldn't help the smirk that appeared on the corner of his mouth.

"If this is making you blush princess, you might as well brace yourself for what I'm about to do to you," he whispered in her ear Elena shivered at his words.

His hands were caressing her thighs and her fingers tangled in his raven hair. Damon took off her panties as well and pushed Elena over on the couch, dragging her ass to the edge to be able to work his magic on her.

"If we do this, there's no going back," he said.

"I know, I don't want to go back."

She wanted to say more, explain herself, but then Damon did something with his tongue and her mind went blank. She closed her eyes again and when she reopened them, she looked between her legs and found Damn's cobalt blue eyes gazing at her.

"You want me to stop?" he asked.

"I wish you…wouldn't…"

She could barely talk and Damon smirked satisfied. He loved the effect he had on women and sometimes he liked to take advantage of that. He pulled himself up and kissed her before going back to savoring her. He used his fingers to part her lower lips and stuck his tongue between.

"Urrggghhh…God…"

Damon's tongue was going up and down all over her core and she was going out of her mind. She needed more, she needed him deep inside her, to pin her underneath him and just fuck her into oblivion.

"Daaaaamon…please just…oh God…please…" she repeated over and over hoping he would finally give her what she wanted, what she had fantasized about for such a long time.

Truth be told, she'd wanted him from the first moment she had laid eyes on him. She was Stefan's girlfriend, it had been wrong and she had hated him, and herself, for it, but yes she'd wanted him so bad she thought she might go crazy at times. Of course, she tried to settle with being friends and she cared about him as a friend too. The need to protect him and stick by him had always made Elena question her sanity, but now she understood it. She had to protect him because he was the only one in the world that was meant to make her feel like this. He could make her blood boil, her heart beat faster, her knees tremble and her body burn just with a touch. He was the one meant to bring Elena Gilbert to life.

He sucked on her clit again as he pushed two fingers inside her folds and that's when she died her figurative death. She came so hard that the inside of her palms were bleeding because she had dug her nails into her own flesh.

Damon continued spreading butterfly kisses all over her thighs and back to her pubic bone. He could hear Elena's chaotic heartbeat. He loved that sound.

"Are you ok?" he asked in a soft whisper. She nodded lazily. Feather light kisses were suddenly all over her face and she loved the sensation they were giving her.

He placed Elena on her knees on the couch holding the backrest and took a step back to get rid of his pants. He caressed Elena's back, letting his fingers slide on her spine. Elena shivered slightly and pushed her hips backwards. The move was enough to make Damon react and in a heartbeat he was inside her.

Nothing in the world could've prepared Damon for the feeling that took him over once her inner muscles enveloped him. It felt amazing…magical…it felt like home. He started moving, slowly at first because he was afraid he might hurt her, but soon he was thrusting in and out of her at an almost supernatural speed.

"Oh Goood…fuck, Damon please don't…don't stop!" she shouted.

Damon had guessed she was a screamer, but he never stuck around to hear it when she was with his brother – not that his brother would possibly be making her scream like that – but he had a feeling she would be. Needless to say he fucking loved it.

Soon he turned her around and climbed on top. He wanted to kiss her and see her beautiful face as he made her come.

"Open your eyes baby," he pleaded as he drove into her again. Her big brown eyes opened and locked with his making the world around them disappear.

"You have…the most be…beautiful eyes I have…e…ver seen…" Elena had barely been able to get the words out, but Damon didn't mind.

He just smiled and she smiled back.

After making her come a few more times, he allowed himself to follow her into oblivion murmuring her name over and over like a prayer. It took them both a while to recover.

"Merry Christmas Damon!"

 **N** : Hope you guys liked it. Feel free to drop me a review!


End file.
